Ruby/Gallery
Assets Ruby Icon.png RubyShatteredBit3.png RubyShatteredBit2.png RubyShatteredBit1.png Ruby old.png Ruby Body metal.png Poses BFDIA_Ruby.png Ruby 8.png Ruby 9.png Ruby Check It Eyebrows.png Ruby1.png Ruby 1ish.png Ruby 12.png Worry Ruby.png Ruby (worried).png 250px-Ruby.png Symbol 666.png sad ruby.png Ruby chillin'.png transparent ruby.png Ruby e.png Ruby dot eyes.png Ruby role play.png Rubyy.png Reby.png Roby.png Roooooby.png Ruby bfb 2.png BFB_Ruby.png Ruby intro.png 8it.png Ruby in der Nacht.png tumblr_p71krvQfQ81xoyntvo2_640.png Ruby don't mess with iance.png Ruby_awh.png Ruby wut.png ruby yikes.PNG ruby frightened.PNG ruby posing.png Ruby forgive.png Ruby_cake.png Rip Ruby.png Rububble.png Screenshot 2018-11-27 at 3 (5).png wow xd.png|Ruby as a pentagon Ruby wave.png Jumpruby.png Angry rubb.png RUB1.png RUB2.png RUB3.png RUB4.png alliancegal3.png RUB5.png BLINGBLING.png Weheardgrassysorders.png Ruby_playing.png Rubybfb131.png Secretweapon.png ezgif.com-resize.gif|Ruby digging 7DC9BD81-12D1-4C89-AEDE-4C3D1E686D5C.png|"Secret weapon" Shesdead.png SHESREALLYDEAD.png Ruby_Happy.png|Ruby on the jacknjellify Patreon page ruby_updated.png YES.png ruby wow.png ruby yay.png Scenes rubytitle.png|"Please please please can I join the game please pleas-" Ruby mini.png Screenshot 2017.png Nonexistyandruby.png Ruby before the LOL.png Screenshot_20170604-111631.jpg sad ruby and p and m.jpg Alliance.JPG image.rubypeanuts.jpg image.danceparty.jpg Ruby cries.PNG Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.25.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Ruby in BFDI's third anniversary Vote for Ruby BFDIA 4.jpg Imagecage.jpg Ruby jumps .jpg Derp.png Sad Ruby.PNG Rubydied.jpg MatchPencilAndRuby.PNG Match, Pencil and Ruby.PNG Ruby showing the votes.png Ruby from above.PNG Ruby sisters.JPG Ruby Sad.png|"Um, I don't know what a lens cap is, but I'm sorry!" Bubble and Ruby.PNG Ruby's axe swinging pose.gif Ruby press Purple button.PNG Ruby press Red.PNG Ruby press Green.PNG Mistake Ruby 1.PNG Hqdefault_1.jpg Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy.PNG Pencil argue Ruby.PNG Ruby weirded face idfb.png Weird Ruby.png Weird Face Ruby.jpg Ruby at start of IDFB.png Its_A_Secret.png Ruby bfdia 5b.PNG Screen Shot 2018-03-17 at 11.46.36 PM.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg rubys fav screen.png ruby in bfdi ballers.PNG Screenshot_2019-07-30_at_9.21.43_PM.png Ruby in BFB.png YAAAAAYYYYY.png BFB 1 Full Group Shot 1.jpg Iance.PNG Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.11 AM.png Screenshot_2019-07-30_at_9.25.08_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-30_at_9.25.19_PM.png Ruby Fall.png Ruby BFB.png ruby100.png Ruby_ripping_off_markers_intro_pose.png Iance licking.jpg Iance licking the jawbreaker lol.gif Neutral_ruby.png flowers just chillin.png Ruby_in_bfb_3.png this is seriously such a great screenshot.png Bfb4dead.png thats adorable.....png Gipphy.gif 026FEDEC-5BFE-431A-A519-7926500CB0AA.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-28-574.png Screenshot (15).png mmmmmango.png snap this ones going in m.png shes always pretty you coward.png she smile.png she lookin at her gf.png IM CRYING AT RUBY.png bandicam 2018-02-07 17-24-52-403.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-00-444.jpg RubyHoldingBerries.png bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-08-536.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-28-125.jpg A cute ruby.png Ruby_in_BFB_6_also_firey_jr_is_there.png bandicam 2018-02-17 11-32-24-880.jpg bandicam 2018-02-17 11-40-16-499.jpg Screenshot_2018-09-11_at_3.23.00_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-22_at_2.20.33_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_2.38.37_AM.png SHES SMIRKING.png oh i see.png Ruby TeamIcon.png|Ruby's voting icon but i dont think we should.png oh nooooooooo.png roobee.jpg|Ruby from the thumbnail of a livestream by Satomi roobee.png Lightning has a channel called i lean on stuff.png shes gay too.png its T.png gfs......png REVENGE.png finge.png floweruby real.png|"Don't mess with iance!" roo pee.png MY GIRL.png ruby doesnt like pickles confirmed.png mm!.png thats a cute ruby.png uh,.png THATS A BAPY.png love her too!.png Screen Shot 2018-11-18 at 9.38.20 PM.png i love you, ruby!! -flower.png SMORT RUBY.png RUB1.jpg RUB2.jpg RUB3.jpg RUB4.jpg RUB5.jpg RUB6.jpg RUB7.jpg RUB8.jpg ruby_wanna_play_eat_the_dirt_with_me.png bandicam 2019-07-29 13-55-29-936.jpg RUB10.jpg shovelknight.png RUB12.jpg RUB13.jpg RUB14.jpg RUB15.jpg RUB16.jpg 301111.PNG RUB18.jpg P_BjI7.gif RUB19.jpg rby.PNG 5134.png bandicam 2019-07-29 13-58-13-352.jpg Ruby and sb finally interact.png BFB_Voting_RU.png upset ruby.png yoou meAN.png recalculating....png off she goes.png dont sweat it.png mr snowball i dont feel so good.png BFB1459.PNG dodge the lava.png golf ball is back.png Fhuihfu7hwuhdgwhdwsgybsiu.png BFB 14 Ruby smile.png BFB 14 Ruby oh.png from the city i mean hole.png trust me and will escape.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries